When Seiya became Evil
by StarlightSerenity16
Summary: Seiya had became Evil! -Gasp- He is going to hunt down for his Odango! Will Usagi and her friends Sabrina and Kathleena make it or not? SeiyaXUsagi don't read if you are a MamoXUsagi Fan
1. Seiya the New Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (Dam)

When Seiya Became Evil and took over the World

"Hehe I am now evil! I shall do whatever I want now I need to do the things I really need to do!" :3 said Seiya

-The Crown-

"So Usagi how you like your ninja training from Kathleena?" Said Sabrina "It's Fun! She is Also the Epic Ninja Master/Lord! She is even funny! By the way have you seen Seiya? Cause he was been gone for like a week and I was going to do a singing contest but, I guess I win! :D" Said Usagi while laughing –Kathleena comes to the Crown- "Yo!" Kathleena said with a suprise

"Kathleena!" Both of the black haired girl with the blonde. While they had a conversation of laughter and happiness, they left Crown and going to the Amusement Park Six Flags.

"Oh hell yeah! Let's get going on the Roller Costar! :D!" Kathleena said. They were laughing and screaming, on rides, soon they got out of the ride they started to get some ice cream, than went to Usagi's house. They started to sing Karaoke getting drunk with soda, Sabrina resting on the floor Kathleena taking a big huge gulp by finishing the whole Soda. Usagi is singing while stepping on Sabrina's back. "KARAOKE DRUNK NIGHT!" All of them yelled even though it was 1 pm, just than when they went outside to take a walk to the park. They saw Seiya wearing glasses and eyes glowing red that see though his glasses, but wearing his plain school uniform. "I have come for you my dear Odango, now come with me!"Seiya said with a dark scary voice.

"Hells no! I am staying with my friends!" Usagi said Running with Kathleena and Sabrina to Usagi's house, Seiya got a skateboard and followed them. While at the house they locked everything the windows doors even the celling! They were in the hallway panting, that Seiya walked through the walls, the three girls scream. Wait Seiya! Before you do anything, all of us need to use the bathroom! Usagi said, " -_-;; Fine! But I be waiting!" Seiya said impatiently. The three girls went inside, Sabrina: I think I need to go.. " Fine, go we will get the window open and get out of here." Said Kathleena While Sabrina was done she help Kathleena, while that Usagi got out guns. "Wait, how the heck you got gun?" Sabina said (o_o) "Oh just in case." Usagi said smiling. Seiya Yelled "WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE? YOU'RE TAKING SO LONG! I NEED TO DO MY EVIL WORK TODAY, SO I DON'T NEED TO DO IT TOMORROW!" "Don't worry we come out soon! I just need to take a bomb that's all!" Usagi said in a nervous whisper. "Ooh didn't mean to brother you while doing it, Odango.." Seiya said with a whisper and a blush (O/O)

"Ok I really put an actual bomb it so let's hurry!" Usagi said with nervous voice, "Hold on, let me do something." Kathleena said with a smirk. She went out of the bathroom and punched Seiya and said "PUCK YOU!" She ran back inside and jump through the window and landed on her feet running with Sabrina and Usagi, while the Bomb Exploded in the bathroom.


	2. Place Of Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or other people in that show (dammit) however I do own Sabrina (me) and Kathleena (my Friend) sorry for the errors in the last chapter, but this chapter it's going to be ACTION! Or Romance, who the heck cares R/R! PLEASE!

Last Chapter

Kathleena jump out of the window landed on her feet and started running with Usagi and Sabrina, and the bomb exploded in the bathroom

"Place of Madness"

"I think we should stop for now." Usagi said heaving

"Yeah, I think so and we lost him for now." Sabrina said checking her iTouch. "Kathleena, check on your Android for any hotels that we can stay in." She asked.

"Hmm, I found one hotel, it's called Midnight Night. And has everything! A pool, private dance club, and rides also KARAOKE NIGHT!" Kathleena said excitedly. "And it's for free! For your first time, and first night but cost 1 dollar if you stay more than 1 day. So I guess we can stay there for a while"

"Great! Let's go I am starving." Usagi said while her stomach growling for food. "C'mon let's go fatty" Said Kathleena laughing "Hey! I am not fat!" cried Usagi "Oh we know" Kathleena said laughing

While they went to Midnight Night Hotel, Seiya came he didn't know the 3 girls went to the hotel, but in the past he liked the hotel. So he went and checks out.

The girl's room was on the 3 floor with a great view of the whole city, the room was a master bed room, and the room was number 21. Seiya room was 23, but didn't realize the girl's room was 1 room away from him.

While the three girls got ready, they look for clothes to wear. Usagi wear a white dress that goes to her knees, with short sleeves and white pants that go midway to her calf, and pink flats, and with light blue sunglasses. Sabrina wore a light green long sleeve shirt goes up to the elbows, and a mini skirt with black boat shoes, and a plain white jacket. Kathleena just wear dark grayish skinny jeans, and panda shirt that is inside and wearing a black vest, with a red and black stripped neck tie also with belt with a chain attached to it. (A/N Sorry if we focused on the clothes, but please forgive me Thank you.) Seiya just wore his regular red suite with glasses.

While the girls were done, they went to the elevator, the elevator was hold one guy was coming "Ugh, how long is it going to take to make this guy come?" Usagi complain "Here he comes." Sabrina said giggling. When the guy came the 3 girls mouth open. The guy was Seiya! Sabrina remembers she had two guns in her pockets, and Kathleena had a katana, shurikens, and kunai knife. Usagi had nothing but her healing crescent wand. Sabrina started giggling; she told Kathleena in the ear said Stupid! But started giggling too Kathleena passed to Usagi. Usagi started giggling than the 3 girls started laughing. Seiya wasn't surprise, but asked what's going on?

"Oh, it's nothing!" Usagi said with a giggling voice. While they are in the lobby, they went to the karaoke bar. Even Seiya did too. Usagi ordered a medium strawberry milkshake, Sabrina ordered a rootbeer float, and Kathleena ordered a sweet strawberry short cake. After they were done they started to do karaoke, the song was called Triple Baka by Hatsune Miku. Kathleena sang Miku's part, Sabrina sang Teto's part, Usagi didn't sing at Neru's but was playing on the phone that making noises. After it song was done, everyone in the karaoke bar clapped loudly since they liked it.

Seiya did a turn next, while he sang, he put a charm on everyone so he could find Usagi. But the 3 girls didn't get charmed at all, but they were chatting and laughing. When the song was over, fan girls went all over Seiya, the trio (I now called it the trio because the three girls are getting boring) went because of the fan girls scream and laughing. Seiya realize the trio didn't fall for his charm, so he followed them but he really liked the girl with the white dress, which was really Usagi.

They went to the dance club for V. only while they were dancing they met some guys name Ikuto (from Shugo Chara), Taiki, and Yaten. As they greeted the guys took the trio to dance, Ikuto took Kathleena (she started to drool) Taiki got Sabrina (she wasn't satisfied) Yaten was about to get Usagi but Seiya came and asked her and she accepted. Yaten was sad but saw another blonde name Minako, so he went to her. It was slow dancing time Sabrina's eye twitched without Taiki noticing, while slow dancing with Usagi and Seiya, "You look beautiful when you blush, Hime." said Seiya "Thank-you!" Usagi blurted. Now at Kathleena and Ikuto, Kathleena stared at him with light brown eyes. And Ikuto was staring at her with his eyes, and they hugged. -Sabrina and Taiki- Sabrina wasn't even happy she keep on staring at the ground, Taiki was upset not to see her sweet chocolate brown eyes. Her black highlighted hair flowed in the wind, Taiki grabbed her chin, make look in his violet eyes, "Koi, I want to say something" said Taiki, he lean in and close his eyes giving her a passionate kiss. Sabrina was fast handed, she stopped him with her hand, and pushed him out of her arm length. And ditch him. (Muhaha I am so awesome) Taiki couldn't find her but liked her. So he sat down, Sabrina interrupted Seiya and Usagi's dance "C'mon let's go Buns we got to go its late." Sabrina said, Usagi nodded and went to look for Kathleena. Kathleena was enjoying her time with Ikuto. But it was late so she found Usagi and Sabrina together and went to their room.

"Man, what a night I almost got kissed!" sighed Sabrina "I almost fainted, while dancing with Seiya!" Usagi cried "I almost fainted too Usagi." said Kathleena

"Well, better watch out for Seiya if we are going to stay in this hotel." Sabrina warned. Everyone got undress and wearing their sleep wear.

"Good Night." Everyone said. TBC….

Sabrina: It's so hot! I want to go somewhere cool.

Taiki: You can come to my room and chill out *smiles*

Sabrina: errh, I rather go to the pool since we are at one. *Sabrina pushes Taiki in the pool*

Sabrina: Loser, HAHA! *walks away*


	3. Day of Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Shugo Chara I do own Sabrina and Kathleena

Last Chapter

"We better be careful of Seiya if we are going to stay in this hotel" Sabrina warned everyone got dress in the night clothes. "Good Night" Everyone said.

"Day of Twins"

It was morning, everyone woke up. Usagi order room service for breakfast everyone had chocolate pancakes with blueberry bread with some orange juice.

Sabrina got up when she was done, took a shower comb her hair straight. She put on a white button blouse long sleeves that goes to her elbows, a black vest, and a black mini skirt that have shorts under. She put both of her guns in her skirt pocket; she tied her tie that was zebra colored style.

"You guys better be careful where you're going, so call me on the communicator." Sabrina said leaving her dorm.

Sabrina was walking on the sidewalk her right hand was empty, her other hand was holding her shoulder bag. Someone grab her right hand she looked up who was that person. It was Taiki, "Mr. Kou why not look for Ami, she wants to see you maybe grabbing her hand." Sabrina said getting her hand back.

She saw Yaten, Yaten lend his hand to Sabrina, and while she accepted it they went crossing the street together laughing. While Sabrina saw Taiki with a woman, Sabrina looked at the woman. She looked exactly like Taiki with the same brown pony tail; she went to see Taiki and the woman.

"Oh Taiki, who is this wonderful lady I didn't meet?" Sabrina said smiling.

"Oh she's-""His girlfriend." The lady interrupted Taiki before he said anything else

"What's your name Miss?" Sabrina asked kindly

"People call me Maker, because I love to make things" Maker said. "Ohoho, Taiki I hope you and Maker will always stay together." Sabrina said happily walking away.

"Wait, it not what you think!" Taiki yelled "Stop Taiki we can't give away more information" Maker said.

Usagi and Kathleena were walking in the mall giggling and chatting at the same time they saw Sabrina when she went running to them.

"Guess what guys? Taiki has a girlfriend! So now he could leave me alone!" Sabrina said with delight.

All three of were laughing saying "Ohoho!"

The Trio went to a wedding grown shop; they saw Seiya with a woman and they look the exactly like the same. Usagi went up "Mr. Kou, is this your girlfriend?" Usagi asked nicely shaking hands with Seiya.

Seiya look at her with rage eyes but the lady calm him down, "Yes I am I'm his girlfriend, my name is fighter, people call me that because I fight things without giving up." Fighter said nicely.

Seiya patted Usagi's hair, "You remind me of someone I need to look for." Seiya said touching her odangos softy.

"Uh, we got to go now." Sabrina said tugging on Usagi's arm. "Why not stay for a bit longer." Seiya said holding Usagi's wrist.

"Hold it right there!" Sabrina said with rage and got out her gun. "You better let go of her Seiya! We know you want her and all but she is ours, and you better turn back into a good person before anything goes wrong." Sabrina shrieked

"Never, I will always be like this and will rule earth with my odango!" Seiya yelled as he grabbed Usagi to him.

Sabrina grab Usagi's arm and Kathleena's out of the store, Seiya and Fighter followed them the Trio went in the car, Usagi started to drive fast before Seiya catch up to them. Sabrina got on the roof of the Car and started shooting at Seiya's car. But the bullets didn't seem to hurt Seiya. Kathleena threw a smoke bomb and Sabrina got inside the car.

"Let's go and get our stuff from the hotel before Seiya comes back." Kathleena said.

They went to the hotel; Sabrina went to Seiya's room and started trashing it. Then left to pack her stuff, Taiki said "Why in a rush?" Sabrina didn't have time to answer but said "It's something scary." She went to the car and Usagi started driving.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sabrina said complaining.

"Hmm, there's another hotel to go to, it's called Blossom Express it has everything like Midnight Night." Kathleena said checking her Android.

"Anyways let's go to it since we have nothing to keep away from Seiya." Usagi said driving to the hotel.

Sabrina: Ohoho! Are you having a good time with your girlfriend? Taiki: For the last time, she's not my GIRLFRIEND! Sabrina: O_o you scare me when you yell. Taiki: *Holds Sabrina around waist and mumbles something in her ear* Sabrina: *looks up* Nani?

Taiki: *Smiles and put hands on his hips* It's true!

Sabrina: *Punches Taiki and leaves* Get away from me love sick person

Taiki: KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! *Lands in a pile of flowers.* Maker comes and checks on Taiki

Fighter snuggles with Usagi and with Fighter

Usagi: uh…. Yaten: How come I don't see my twin!

Sabrina: Because Dear Yaten you're not in act! ^_^

Kathleena: PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! Thank you!


End file.
